You're not here are you?
by Blackfang64
Summary: Nina is huanted of her past of what she had done. But what happens when a memory of her past comes to greet her? Does Nina have something to say? Oneshot NinaErstin.


**You're not here are you? **

The clocked ticked in the room as the wind blew gently against the white curtains. A girl with dark blue hair laid there in bed fast asleep as her body began to turn in her sleep.

_Her eyes scanned around the area as she found herself in a grass land field. The sounds of clashing metal filled her ears as she turned around to see where the noise was coming from. _

_She stood still frozen in her spot as she stared at the scene that unfolded before her. She watched as the girl flew down aiming her weapon at the girl with brown hair. In a second a creature stood in front of the girl as it took the full blow. _

_Her eyes looked over at the blonde haired girl who collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes trembled as she looked into the blonde haired girl's eyes as she faded away in a green mist. Tears streamed down her face as she fell to her knees covering her face with her hands. _

She turned onto her side as she pulled the cover up.

"_No, no what have I done?" the girl cried out. "Erstin was my friend, I turned against her, and I killed her" _

"_WHY?!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she broke into tears, crying heavily into her hands. The memory faded away as all was left was crystal that fell before the girl. _

_Taking her hands of her face she looked down at the crystal that lay in the grass. Reaching down she picked the crystal up as she sniffled. Gripping onto it hard she brought it up to her neck as she faced it pointing at her neck. _

"_I'm sorry Erstin" the girl cried as she closed her eyes. _

"_It's okay Nina" said a voice. Nina shot her eyes open as she looked to see a hand stopping her. Her eyes trailed up the arm as they widened in shock. _

"_E-Erstin?" Nina asked as she couldn't believe her eyes. Green eyes met orange as a tear slid down the girl's cheek. Erstin brought Nina's hand down as she smiled cheerfully. _

_Throwing the crystal to her side Nina leapt up from her spot as she wrapped her arms around her friend. "Erstin, Erstin I'm so sorry, I really am, please I'm sorry" Nina cried as she leaned her head over the girl's shoulder. Erstin smiled as she brought her arms around the girl's waist bringing her in closer. _

"_It's okay Nina, everything's alright please don't cry" Erstin replied as she stroked the back of the girl's head. Bringing her head back Nina sniffled as she fell to her knees once more. _

"_It's not alright, I killed you, I let me rage get before me as I lost control of myself, I… I can never forgive myself…never" Nina said as she hung her head down letting the tears dripped from her eyes onto the ground. _

_Erstin knelt down as she brought the girl's head up. Looking into the orange eyes Erstin smiled as she leaned in capturing the girl's lips in a kiss. Nina's eyes closed shut as she brought the girl closer to her. _

_They laid there in the grass field staring up at the blue sky as the gentle breeze blew across the hill. Nina looked to her left as she saw Erstin smiling happily as she kept her focus at the sky. Nina looked down to see her hand entwined the smiling girl's hand. _

_A smile escaped from the girl's lips as she rested her head on her side. Erstin looked to her right as she saw Nina lying on her side facing her. Erstin turned onto her side as she brought their hands up to the chest. _

"_Erstin, I'm sorry I never got to tell you this, but Erstin please know that I love you too" Nina said as her smile grew. Erstin blinked as she leaned in closer. _

"_Thank you Nina, I have waited a long time to hear that from you" Erstin said as rested her head in front of Nina's face. _

'_I feel so happy, I can't believe she's here, but this is not her, she's but a dream' Nina thought as her eyes looked down in sadness. _

"_What's wrong Nina?" Erstin asked as she rested her hand the blue haired girl's cheek. _

"_It's just none of this is real, you're not here with me right now are you? This is all just a dream" Nina replied as she broke into tears. _

"_Nina, I may not be here for you on the outside world but I'll always be here in your memories…" Erstin stopped as she moved her hand down the girl's cheek. "And your heart" Erstin finished as she rested her hand above Nina's chest where her heart was. _

"_Erstin…" Nina whispered as she looked into the green eyes that stared into her eyes. _

"_Goodbye…Nina" Erstin whispered as she faded away. _

Nina shot up panting heavily as she looked down her chest.

'I'll always be in your heart' echoed the voice.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes. 'I will never forget you Erstin, I'll always have you in my heart, because…'

'I love you'

End

**Author: 'Sniff' so sad, these two would have to my favourite Mai Otome pair. Read and review if you liked this and I'll be posting another story tomorrow so keep your eyes out for it. **


End file.
